gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Cleaner
The Robot cleaner is an episode of Amazing World of Gumball. Characters Major characters *Gumball *Doppy *Darwin *Anais *Mom *Dad *Dorkus *Dorkus' mom *Pinter Minor characters *Penny *Aseefa *Ms Simian *Tobias Plot Gumball hated to clean up his room, because he thought that it is work for slaves. That's why he asked Dorkus to create robot cleaners. Gumball and Darwin had got "A" marks each. Even on week ends Gumball needed robots to make artifical respiration and anything they wanted. Transcript (Intro title) (in the Gumball's room.) Gumball:Darwin, I love Saturday very much. No school, no homework, no troubles at home. Darwin: You forgot to clean up our room. Gumball: Mom will do it. She is housewife. Darwin: Mrs. Mom must have weekend too. That's why we must clean up our room. Gumball: Remember. We aren't butlers. We must do what want, OK. (Mom went into Gumball's room and falls down) Mom:Gumball Watterson!! Clean up your room immediately! Gumball: Who made the room for me? You. Mom: But you are living here. Gumball: With your money that you spend. Mom:For you. Gumball: Why 12 years ago you gave birth to me? Mom: I want to have children will live with us. Gumball: OK. I will clean up my room and will you glad? Mom: Yes. Gumball: Then I will clean up my room. (Mom went out) Gumball: If we have our own robot cleaner. All family will be glad. Let's go to Dorkus!! Darwin: Yeah Right! All family must be glad on weekend. (Scene came to Dorkus' lab) Gumball and Darwin together: Good day, Dorkus! Dorkus: Good day, my boys! What's up today? Gumball:Mom wants, we clean up our room. Dorkus: I understand you. Whan I was kid and tween, like you, I clean up my room by myself. Good memories in the 70's. (Scene shows Dorkus' memories in sepia format) Dorkus' mom: Marky, honey, clean up your room, please. Dorkus(8 years):But mom, I have too many lessons on weekend. And i can have allergy on dust, like my classmate Bobb. Dorkus' mom: Markus Aurelius! Clean your room up immediately! Dorkus(8 years):OK, Mom. (Scene returns to Dorkus' lab) Dorkus(now)And all childhood, teenage, youth and adulthood I clean up my rooms by myself. And that's why i want to invent Robot cleaner 5000, who will get rid of hard work. You will help write me a program will help robots clean up your room. Gumball: OK. Yesterday Ms. Simian tought us how to write a program on PC. Dorkus: Good. Then write this algorythm on BASIC. I placed CPU in its printed board. We must only wright program. Gumball: OK. But I don't speak BASIC. Dorkus: BASIC contains simple words in zennunian let's write it. (Gumball, Darwin and Dorkus work in laboratory) Dorkus: Let's introduce my last invention. Robot cleaner 5000. He can suck the dust, arrange the books on shelves in alphabetic order and he also can fill the bed and get rid of parasite insects on your pet. Gumball: Can we got one of it? Pinter: Of course, you helped us all day. You can. Dorkus: Your mom can be proud of you two. Gumball and Darwin together: Oh! We forgot clean up our room. Mom is tired. Se you later, Dorkus! Dorkus: Goodbye! (At evening in The Wattersons' living room) Gumball and Darwin: dear Ladies, Gentilmen, Mom, Dad and Anais. Our neightbor Mr.Aurelius' last invention, Robot Cleaner 5000. Anais: What does he can? Gumball: Good question, sister. He can vacuum clean, arrange book in alphabetic order, wash the floors and get rid of bacteries and parasites. Mom: Good. Now I cannot to clean up all our house every day. I can have a normal weekend. Let's go shopping in Elmore mall. All family:Let's go. (In sunday) Gumball: Good morning, Darwin. Darwin:Good Morning, buddy. Gumball:Today we can rest. (Mom screams) Gumball: What's with mom? Darwin:I don't know (Mom entered in Gumball's room) Mom: Gumball, robots are excellent. I can take one for home and one for work. Gumball: Our neightbor is the best inventor in the world. Mom:That's why you must respect your neightbor. Ley's go to the oasis for a picnic. Gumball and Darwin together:Let's. Mom: Richard, let's go with the family for a picnin. Dad: Honey, I am busy. I can't understadn, how does this robot work. Anais: Just put plag into sockets. Dad: Where are the sockets? Anais:Dad, It is on the wall. I put it myself. Go to the car. Dad: OK, sweet. (Anais put plag into sockets and sat in the car with dad.) Mom:Are you ready for a picnic? Wattersons together: Yes, we are! Mom: Than let's go! (Car goes along the street) (After the picnic family returns home.) Mom:Aaagh. The home is clean. Books , products and cleansers are arranged alphabetically. Kids came into their rooms and became amazed. And began to do their own favourite hobbies Sunset is beginning. Gumball:Good night, Darwin Darwin:Good night, friend. (at school, Monday) Doppy:Hello, Gumball, I will show and tell about my project. It is electricity proof suit. But there's a problem. It conducts electricity to outside of suit. If you tuoch me, while I got shocked, you will be shocked. Gumball:Nice invention, friend. But we prepared a surprise too. Doppy: What's it? Gumball:It is Robot cleaner. It makes all dirty work for you. Darwin:Invention can vacuum clean, and other, that can make your life easier. Doppy: Is it safety? Gumball: Of course, it is. Doppy: I doubt. They can be unsafety with contact of water. Gumball: With your suit you can't be shocked. Doppy:All Right. Darwin: Go to the classroom, Lesson is beginning. (Bell ringed and lesson began) Ms. Simian:(loudly)Good Morning, class. Today you all will show yous science projects, because now is lesson of science! i will ask someone from Z to A, or againist alphabet. As here is no last names from Wo-Z I will ask Tobias Williams. Tobias, please show us your project Tobias:girls, boys and loser, like Doppy. Usually I don't take part in Show-N-Tell, but today I will introduce yourselves my yo-yo, making exception. When I throw it at any side from me, it will go back immediately to me, but if I will make "Mount", it will spin several times and stop till axle, but if i will pull cord, axle will come back to my hand due the diffusion. Ms. Simian: Excellent, Tobias, but your project is not very scientific. It failed. Who is next? A-ah, Watterson, Gumball! Go to the blackboard!!! Gumball: I shared project with Darwin. Category:Episodes